


the curious case of lee donghyuck

by mypage



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dating, Donghyuck gets his shit together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypage/pseuds/mypage
Summary: He likes Jeno so much that he aches for more, aches to be promoted from semi-official boyfriend toofficialboyfriend. But he figures for now, Jeno desires to soothe a different ache when he pushes him back down on the couch, deepens the kiss and slips his hand down inside Donghyuck's shorts.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 19
Kudos: 212





	the curious case of lee donghyuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [painttheworldinpastels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/painttheworldinpastels/gifts).



> For my very best friends that I love, I hope you like this baby ❤️

Donghyuck has wondered about so many things when it comes to Jeno. The first thought he jarringly remembers is the question _how does he like his eggs in the morning?_ Everything else comes after that along with the calculated risk he takes to satisfy his curiosity about the boy with the glasses. He stalks up to Jeno in the university cafeteria, says a bad pick-up line and everything else, as they say, is history.

It’s his natural curiosity about the world that brings him to Jeno, the need to satisfy and answer his questions outweighs everything else that is there in the world. And with Jeno, Donghyuck finds it so easy to find new things about the other every day. Thankfully, Jeno relents easy and answers him the best he can. 

They’re spending time together in Jeno’s room, how and when Donghyuck finally reached this euphoric state of being Jeno’s _semi-official_ boyfriend, he does not particularly remember. But the particulars aren’t so very important, especially when he has Jeno lying on his lap with Donghyuck’s fingers massaging through his scalp. 

There’s a Netflix movie playing in the background, which has been ignored in exchange of them playing this impromptu staring game. He does not even remember its plot or why they chose it. All he knows is that Jeno is making stupid faces at him and he can’t help but laugh.

“Give me that,” he says, plucking Jeno’s glasses away from his face gently. Jeno makes a garbled sound from the back of his throat but lets Donghyuck take it away anyway.

“Be careful,” Jeno says, still looking up at him even as Donghyuck meticulously inspects his glasses.

“I won’t drop it.” He assures him, smiling down at Jeno.

Jeno shakes his head. “I don’t care if you drop it, I’m just worried it might be bad for you if you wear it. My vision is _really_ bad.”

Should Jeno worrying for his vision elicit butterflies in his stomach? Probably not. But it does and it’s all Donghyuck can feel for a second. “Psh,” he scoffs, placing the glasses on the bridge of his nose and tucking it behind his ears securely. “I can handle this.”

And _wow_ is Jeno not lying. He feels dizzy when he opens his eyes to properly look through Jeno’s lenses. The television screen in front of him is blurry and he blinks a few times to try and adjust his vision to it. It does not help.

Still, Donghyuck doesn’t take it off because Jeno is looking at him like he holds the world in his hands. 

“What?” Donghyuck asks, scrunching up his nose.

“Nothing,” Jeno responds, the same fond look not going away and Donghyuck does not know how to feel about it. “You look cute with glasses.”

Donghyuck tries not to blush. He’s sure it’s not effective though. “You think I’d look cute with bad vision?”

Jeno laughs, pushing himself up so that he’s sitting half on the couch, his legs dangling over Donghyuck’s lap. See, Donghyuck likes affection, likes intimacy and is even the one responsible for initiating it with other people. But when it comes with Jeno, who took him some time before he can even hold hands with, it just makes him feel so giddy and nervous at the same time. 

“No.” Jeno plucks his glasses off of Donghyuck’s face. “You just look cute all the time, you know?” 

He hears the clatter of Jeno’s glasses somewhere to the other side of the couch as Jeno tosses it away from them. Donghyuck moves to look at the glasses, worried if it had shattered but Jeno turns his attention back to him with fingers on his chin. 

He holds his breath, waiting for whatever Jeno does next. Between the two of them, it's Jeno that often shies away from affection in public. Sometimes he intentionally brushes the back of his hand against Donghyuck's as a sign for him to take it and Donghyuck will. But when it's just the two of them nestled in the privacy of their own rooms, it's Jeno that initiates. 

It's Jeno that seals their lips together in a kiss. It's tender, light as a feather but Donghyuck feels its weight pull him down along with the gravity of how much he likes Jeno. 

He likes Jeno so much that he aches for more, aches to be promoted from semi-official boyfriend to _official_ boyfriend. But he figures for now, Jeno desires to soothe a different ache when he pushes him back down on the couch, deepens the kiss and slips his hand down inside Donghyuck's shorts. 

Donghyuck allows him. 

"So have you asked him yet?" Renjun prods. They're in the library, tapping away on their calculators to study for their next exam. Donghyuck pretends he doesn't hear him and only continues to press onto the buttons of his calculator harder. 

"Stop pretending you can't hear me!" Renjun whisper yells, careful not to let the librarian overhear them. Donghyuck plans to ignore him for the rest of the period, but Renjun proves that it's a hard task when he kicks him on his shin underneath the table. 

"FUCK!" 

Donghyuck’s knee jerk reaction causes him to hit his knee under the table which makes it an even more embarrassing situation. Renjun is not helping either, his eyes are in upward crescents as he laughs. The little demon. 

People are looking at them—looking at _him_. He tries not to shrivel up from the embarrassment and glare at Renjun instead to refocus his attention. "Fuck you, I haven't asked him yet okay? We're just… you know, vibing. We just want to enjoy each other's presence with no pressure." 

Renjun snorts, like he thinks it's ridiculous. He probably does. It's not Donghyuck's fault that Renjun can just go up to people and you know—be straightforward with them regarding his feelings. That's just not Donghyuck. He likes Jeno, more than he can ever express, but it's so hard to take a chance on moving forward when he's so happy right now. He's afraid the risk might ruin it. 

"You spend the night in his place more often than not, yes?" 

"Yeah?"

"And you make out instead of watching movies?" 

"Yup…" 

" _And_ he lets you put your dick up his ass?" 

"Yeah—what the _hell_ does this have to do with anything?"

"That's what boyfriends do, and that's why you should ask him to be your Valentine. It's that simple, even _I_ can do it and I don't even have an on-going thing with anyone." 

Donghyuck is flushed red, fist wrapped around his pen as Renjun points out what is painfully obvious. He knows it's stupid that he's beating around the bush with Jeno, but the fear is eating him up—enough to challenge Renjun in a losing battle. "Oh yeah? If it's so easy, why don't you go ask the pink haired dude on that table on a date this Friday? Can you do that?" 

Renjun takes a backward glance at the pink-haired dude, who flusteredly shuffles to look back at his notes when Renjun catches him staring. Yeah, Donghyuck has already lost the battle. 

Renjun smirks, standing up from his chair. "You wanna bet on that?" 

"Bet." 

Donghyuck is forced by his own hubris to watch in horror as Renjun stalks up to the pink haired dude. Renjun is smooth, casual when he pulls the chair out next to Pink Hair. He makes him smile easily, and from what Donghyuck can decipher—Renjun cracks a joke and Pink Hair eats it all up. 

Renjun is smooth as fuck. So when Renjun pulls his phone out to ask Pink Hair for his number, Donghyuck is sent to a downward spiral of the crippling feeling of worthlessness. 

If Renjun can ask a stranger out to be his Valentine's date, why can't he ask Jeno? Who, on multiple occasions, has proved that he likes Donghyuck too? 

When Renjun returns with a fox-like grin, Donghyuck faceplants into his opened book. "I hate you." 

Considering his history with Jeno, it should be easy, right? Wrong. 

He always asks him the oddest of things, like if he has tried biking in the snow. He remembers even asking him if he likes peeled apples or if he eats them with the peel. Probably the worst question he has ever asked Jeno is why on earth does he have Shaun The Sheep boxers. In all of those weird questions, Jeno always has an answer for him. And in fact, Donghyuck always likes his answers. 

He just is not sure if he will like the answer to the one he has been dying to ask. 

He's waiting for Jeno to come down from his place. It's a few days before Valentine's and Renjun's text messages to him aren't helping at all. He's his personal daily reminder to ask Jeno to be his boyfriend and he isn't sure if he loves Renjun for it or not. 

He's nervous, because it has been itching at the back of his mind since Renjun brought it up. He _wants_ to ask Jeno to be his boyfriend. But to do that, he has to have the perfect plan for it—a plan that, if it fails, will be okay and not at all heart crushingly painful. 

But he's fooling himself though, because when Jeno exits the elevator with the scarf Donghyuck got him last month because he thought of him when he saw it—Donghyuck knows it's going to be fucking painful if Jeno leaves from his life. 

He swallows down the want to ask Jeno to be his boyfriend and offers an arm out for him. Maybe next time, he still has to plan it out after all. 

"Have you been waiting long?" 

“Not at all,” he says as he leads them to the bus stop. Jeno is warm where he touches him, a striking difference to the cold weather the city is having. They’re going to this new cafe that Donghyuck found a week ago. He asked Jeno if he wants to come with him, and of course, like always, Jeno tells him yes.

Truthfully, Donghyuck is not a big fan of going out, but he knows Jeno enjoys it. Maybe it's an excuse to ask Jeno on date, and so what if it is? He likes spending time with Jeno, that he can readily admit. 

He tries not to think about the question that’s been bugging him, tries to focus on the way Jeno’s eyes light up as he talks about his day and what he did during his classes today. And because it’s Jeno that he’s with, it’s easy to focus on him—to ignore everything else and _really_ focus on him. 

They talk about everything and anything, over coffee that is too watery and cakes too sweet. They talk in hushed whispers about how they're never going to come back here again and giggle over their mini games played through the napkins provided with their food. It's so painfully _mundane_ yet Donghyuck loves it. 

As he watches Jeno gag while he tries to down the last bite of his cake ("Never waste food no matter how bad it is," he says), Donghyuck thinks he might have fallen in love. 

The realization dawns upon him, and when it does the entire world slows down until Jeno is all he can see. 

When Jeno asks him to go out this Friday, the implications do not hit him until much later. 

"So are you free Friday?" Jeno is gathering his things on the way out of the classroom. It's the only class they shared, the only reason why Donghyuck got to know Jeno. Other than the cafeteria incident, they met for the first time during the first day of this class. Unofficially, because Jeno did not know him yet but Donghyuck couldn't get his mind nor his eyes off of him since then. A big crush it is. 

The actual date of _this_ Friday goes over his head. He slings his backpack over his shoulder, following the throng of students as they file outside the room. He's walking shoulder to shoulder with Jeno, not wanting to separate. "Yeah? I have one class in the morning but I'm free the rest of the day. Why?" 

Jeno lets out a laugh, glancing at him sideways with an expectant look on his face. Donghyuck looks back at him, confused—until he glances down at his wristwatch and the date smacks him in the face. 

“It’s okay.” Jeno sighs, lifting his shoulders and fixing his bag behind his back. “If you’re busy it’s fine, it’s not a big deal⏤”

“No.”

“No?”

“No! Yes, I mean⏤yes I’m free this Friday.” Donghyuck laughs, teasing when the tense expression in Jeno’s face dissolves. He loops their arms together, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder as they walk. Jeno only smiles. 

“I’ll be your Valentine.” He emphasizes the last world by glancing up at Jeno, batting his eyelashes for the extra effect. He can’t believe he has been mulling this over for the past week only for Jeno to _ask_ him first. It almost makes him laugh. 

“That’s so cheesy.” Jeno comments, his other hand coming to touch where Donghyuck is clinging to him. Donghyuck only teases him further, with the baby voice and the relentless pokes to his side. He wouldn’t stop until they got back to either of their places, but they meet with two familiar faces, and are forced to stop in their tracks.

Donghyuck pulls away from Jeno, eyebrows furrowed but he keeps his hands around his arm. “Renjun?” He gasps, then turns to the person who is _holding_ Renjun’s hand. “And? Pink Hair?”

Renjun groans audibly, running his free hand through his face in exhaustion. Pink Hair doesn’t pull his hand away from Renjun, he only tugs him in closer to him and even puts their intertwined hands in his pocket. 

Wow.

“Donghyuck, Jeno⏤I’d like you to meet Jaemin, my _boyfriend_.”

“Nice to meet you⏤”

“Wait, boyfriend?!” 

Donghyuck can’t help his surprise even if he tried. The shock is so _obvious._ How come Renjun has made Pink Hair⏤Jaemin his boyfriend in a matter of a week? How come his own bestfriend didn’t tell him that he managed to get hitched exactly right before the Valentine weekend? How can his own bestfriend betray him like this?

It’s Jaemin that speaks first. “We’ve known each other before, you know⏤he asked me out in the library. We shared a class together, but I dropped out of that class and haven’t seen each other since then.” Jaemin tells the story with so much ease, like it’s a story he’s been telling for _years_ when people ask the newlyweds how they met. Donghyuck is in utter disbelief. 

“Yeah, and he’s my boyfriend because I like him.” Renjun adds, a shit-eating grin on his face as he clings to Jaemin. Donghyuck does not stop glaring at him. 

“Can I talk to Renjun for a second?” Donghyuck asks, cocking his head to the side, giving Renjun that look. And Renjun, like always, understands. 

He pulls away from Jaemin, whispers something to him and kisses him on the cheek before Renjun lets himself be manhandled by Donghyuck. They shuffle a few feet away from Jeno and Jaemin, and Donghyuck can see from where they are that they are currently immersed in a conversation already. 

“What?” Renjun asks as he pries his arm away from Donghyuck.

“Why did you not tell me! How come I lost so much when I’m the one that _challenged_ you to ask him out on a date? It wasn’t supposed to work out this well! So unfair!” He’s halfway through throwing a tantrum, but Renjun knows how to placate him when this happens. 

Renjun presses his hand against the back of his neck, squeezes there and doesn’t let go until Donghyuck is wincing in pain. He swats his hand away, pretending to kick him but Renjun remains sturdy. “That’s because you’re fucking stupid.” 

Donghyuck crosses his arms, shoulders hunched in a full tantrum. “I’m not stupid.”

“Yes you are. It’s so easy to ask someone that likes you to be your boyfriend, I just don’t understand why you’re not trying.”

When Donghyuck stops sulking, he sees Jeno talking to Jaemin over Renjun’s shoulder. And Renjun is right, he just has to trust Jeno that he won’t break his heart. They’ve been toeing this line for so long, beating around the bush, both afraid to cross over into something more. Donghyuck has to ask it, sooner rather than later. 

“I’m not as brave as you.” He sighs. This time, he leans against where Renjun is massaging him. He admires Renjun, really—Donghyuck is only good at confrontations when they don't involve personal feelings. It's different this time, because now it means that he has to be vulnerable, has to allow Jeno to let him see him in such a pitiful state. He does not know if he has enough courage for that just yet. 

“You have always been as brave as me, in fact, perhaps even braver. You just have to trust Jeno a little. Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna go on a double date? Me and Jaemin are going to lunch.”

“I⏤yeah, I’d like to get to know this Jaemin.”

Come Valentine morning, Donghyuck wakes up with a lot of nerves. Half of it is due to his report for his only class today and the better half of it is due to the fact that he is going to ask Jeno to be his boyfriend today. 

He has it all planned out, see. He thought this out with Renjun over the phone. Renjun has never really seen him as a romantic so he's a bit surprised but helped him to bounce off ideas anyway. 

Here's the plan: ask him to be his boyfriend after a picnic at the park, a walking distance away from the university. It seems simple enough and truthfully, it is simple enough. Renjun even told him that even a child would think his dilemma is so easy to solve. Yet, that does not stop Donghyuck from _overthinking_ it. 

They're walking hand in hand now (fingers intertwined! Donghyuck notes dutifully) as they make the walk from the university to the park. Donghyuck is carrying the picnic basket in his other hand, proud that everything in that container is purely homemade. Jeno deserves nothing less than the best. 

He pauses though, when right in the middle of the university field, something catches Donghyuck's attention. He drags Jeno with him excitedly, and Jeno follows suit. 

"Do you like dogs?" 

Apparently, their university has a fundraising event for the valentine weekend. Today, there are rescue dogs in the campus up for adoption. A student can foster one for the weekend, or continue taking care of them when the weekend passes and officially adopt one. Unfortunately for Donghyuck, his dorm does not allow pets. It must be nice to be rich and live off-campus, he thinks. 

"I'm allergic. But you can play with the dogs and I can just watch." 

The revelation makes Donghyuck make a sound of surprise from the back of his throat, whipping around to look at Jeno with intense worry marring his face. "Why would you do that? What if you get a reaction? Do you have meds for it? Oh, we should go. " 

But Jeno only laughs, grabbing the picnic basket away from him and pushing him by the small of his back to guide him into the fair. "Don’t be so dramatic, it’s just a mild allergy.” He insists, this time leading Donghyuck into the pack of dogs playing with students. 

“But Jeno⏤”

“I said it’s okay. Plus, I like seeing you happy."

The words bring Donghyuck to a full stop, his entire body refusing to function because of the impact its implications had on him. Jeno is looking at him expectantly though, urging him to play with the puppies so you know⏤Donghyuck cannot have a fullblown Jeno-induced breakdown in the middle of the busy fair. So he collects himself, inhales then exhales before he takes Jeno’s hand in his and smiles. 

“I appreciate you.”

“I appreciate you too.”

Donghyuck has had the most fun he’s had in a while. That’s not to say his dates with Jeno have been boring, not at all, it’s just that being around dogs brings about a certain kind of dopamine that only dogs can bring. It’s fun, but they didn’t spend too long with the dogs because again, that is not the main point of the date. It’s the _picnic._ So while he enjoyed interacting with the puppies and Jeno enjoyed taking photos of him, they needed to move on. 

Donghyuck yaps a lot when he’s nervous, but Jeno unwittingly calms him. If it’s by listening to his stories or by telling his own, they all help to calm Donghyuck down away from his nerves. It’s amazing he thinks, how Jeno can calm him even when he’s the reason why he’s nervous in the first place. 

As they near the park, Renjun’s voice echoes in his head. Just trust him. 

“Oh,” 

Donghyuck is taken away from his thoughts when he hears the sound of disappointment from Jeno. And when he really looks at the park, Donghyuck is hit with the worst realization.

They are not the only ones to have a picnic date in the park.

The park is crowded, with little to no space for them to occupy. Donghyuck definitely did not think about the amount of people who had the same idea as him. With the park being so close to the university, it’s not surprising that there are also other students flocking the recreational area.

Donghyuck groans, his face crumpling as he runs his hand over it. “Oh no… I’m so sorry Jeno… I really did not think this through.”

“It’s okay!” Jeno comforts him. “I’m sure we can find a spot to sit and eat.” 

Donghyuck has a hundred reasons to be upset, not at Jeno but at himself, yet when he looks at Jeno who shows no hint of disappointment⏤how can Donghyuck let one little hiccup ruin their entire day? Instead of moping and backing out, Donghyuck agrees with Jeno.

“You’re right. There’s gotta be a space somewhere.”

So they tread the park looking for space, the juice in Donghyuck’s picnic basket has already warmed down significantly and he’s scared that the sandwiches are now soggy but after much walking and accidentally stepping on other people’s hands, they finally find a spot just for the two of them.

It’s not the _perfect_ spot that Donghyuck planned out in his head but it’s enough. It has a shade, the earth beneath them isn’t so hard and it’s a space not too crowded compared to the park’s hotspot. His confession is already not panning out to be the way he wants it to be, but Donghyuck is determined to ask Jeno to be his boyfriend today. 

It’s now or never.

“You made all of these by yourself?” Jeno asks in awe as Donghyuck pulls out all the homemade food. He did get a little help from his mom over the phone for instructions on how to make them or for picnic food ideas, but other than that, Donghyuck takes pride in saying that he made all of these. 

“Yup. All curated by yours truly.”

He hands Jeno a bottle of orange juice, not freshly squeezed unfortunately, but it’s healthy. Jeno is thankful anyway and as they converse over homemade picnic food and store-bought orange juice. Jeno is ever so understanding of their circumstances⏤it’s far from perfect, but with Jeno, everything feels perfect. As if nothing can get better than this.

“This is fun.” Jeno says, leaning back on his palms as Donghyuck finds the perfect spot on Jeno’s lap to lie down on. “We should do things like this more often. Just the two of us.”

The thought of spending more time with Jeno excites Donghyuck. Like it's all he wants to do. And, if given the chance, he will want to spend time with Jeno more than anyone in the world. 

They spend the afternoon like this, with them shifting on who gets to lie down who's lap, with Donghyuck plucking off Jeno's glasses to place on top of his own nose. The feeling is serene, like he has found home and the rest after a long day. 

A few years from now, if one asks him when he realized that he's in love with Jeno. He will pinpoint the Valentine's day of this year, with his head on Jeno's lap and Jeno's glasses on top of his nose. 

However, the time is ticking, and it goes by without Donghyuck noticing it. That is how much he likes being with him. 

"It's almost sundown." Jeno points out, and Donghyuck does not even notice that it has gotten significantly darker and the amount of people in the park has dwindled down as well. "We should go back." 

And there Donghyuck goes again. He shoots up in panic, like he has forgotten something⏤because as unfortunate as it sounds… Donghyuck has indeed forgotten something. 

"Wait!" 

Jeno pauses from standing up, looks at Donghyuck with a curious smile. There isn't a hint of disappointment or expectation on Jeno's face when he looks at him. 

Again, the little annoying fear in his heart beats his mouth to running itself. 

"It's… it's nothing. We should probably go back." 

"Okay, if you're sure."

When they make their way back to Jeno's apartment, Donghyuck is out of it. He keeps on thinking back why he forgot the reason why he even asked Jeno to come 

He only gets taken away from his thoughts when Jeno speaks up after keying in his password. “Do you want to come inside?” 

Donghyuck forces himself back to reality, stunned at his realization. He hasn't asked Jeno to be his boyfriend and they are already back at Jeno's apartment. Of all the things he can forget, it's the most important thing that has clouded his mind all day. "Yeah," he clears his throat, "I'll come in." 

Jeno tugs him in with him, and once they're inside, it does not take long before Jeno has pushed him back against the wall to invite him in a hot kiss. 

Donghyuck is understandably surprised, but they have done this for far too many times that it takes him no longer than three seconds to respond. Within a heartbeat, his hands are on Jeno as his lips reciprocate the kisses. 

"Jeno," he moans out when Jeno feels him up from behind. The reaction is instantaneous, like a domino effect that comes crashing down once a piece gets pushed to the edge. Jeno is very much like dominoes, his actions are a chain reaction. Something that starts somewhere fickle, then combobulates into something that is far greater than either of them have bargained for. Jeno takes and gives at the same time, and Donghyuck is willing to do whatever he wants for him. 

They manage to get into the bedroom somehow, with their lips never leaving each other and hands only parting to pull away the majority of their clothes. Jeno lands on top of his mattress when Donghyuck pushes him down. Donghyuck is stripped down to his shirt and boxers, his jeans removed somewhere near the kitchen. Jeno is in a greater state of disarray though. His shirt is off, pants pooling on his bedroom floor and his boxers show the very prominent silhouette of his cock. Donghyuck feels the need to swallow when his eyes land on the imprint. 

However, Jeno props himself up on his elbows and tugs Donghyuck down by his elbows before he can say anything. He gives him a kiss, fleeting and light as a feather, but what he says next rests heavy on Donghyuck's brain and it's enough to get the blood rushing south. "Wanna blow you." 

And who is Donghyuck to deny Jeno of such request? Or, of any request for that matter? Jeno can ask him for the world and he will say yes, will do anything in his power to give it to him. But for now, Jeno does not ask for much and only asks for his dick in his mouth. That's something Donghyuck can easily oblige to. 

He switches their positions with practiced ease. In one move, he's lying on the bed, legs spread to make space for Jeno in between them. Jeno is hovering over him with a fond smile, and even after all these months, it still takes him a while before he adjusts to all the undivided attention. 

Jeno runs a hand through the side of his thigh, bringing his knee up to place a kiss on a scar there. Donghyuck's stomach flutters, evident by the way the muscles of his tummy rolls at the slight touch. Jeno chuckles to himself, and Donghyuck nudges his hip with the side of his foot. "Don't laugh, don't tease." 

"Sorry," Jeno says, but his voice is not apologetic and Donghyuck knows he's having fun. He likes Jeno like this, teasing, smiling, letting himself take the control. Although he enjoys the times when Jeno lets him take full control, lying down on the bed, vulnerable for Jeno to do anything he wants with him is still something that excites him. "You just did so much for me today… And I really enjoyed it. So, I want to return the favor." 

"Return the fa⏤favor…" Donghyuck's voice breaks in the middle of his statement, as Jeno runs his hand over his clothed dick and tugs. "Fuck, oh god, Jeno. I didn't make everything today just to get in your pants⏤oh, _god."_

Donghyuck doesn't get to finish his sentence, because Jeno has started peppering kisses down the inside of his thigh, his other hand busy as it applies pressure on his dick. The pressure is delicious, and Donghyuck wants so much more but he has to let Jeno know that he isn't just doing this to fuck him⏤he is in love with him. 

"Don't worry." Jeno's eyelashes flutter up at him, the long strands fanning beautifully against his cheeks and Jeno hasn't even reached his cock yet but Donghyuck thinks he can cum just from the sight of Jeno being so tender with him. "I know." 

"Right," he croaks out, adjusting himself on the bed to make more space for Jeno when he lies down on his back. He noses along the line of his thigh now, and Donghyuck appreciates that Jeno is spreading his legs open because he's finding this such a hard task now. "I know that, I just wanted to make you feel special."

Donghyuck groans, if it's from the way Jeno is nosing at the hem of his boxers or if it's from the unwarranted Twice pun, he isn't sure. "Ugh," he complains jokingly, "really? A Twice reference when you're about to suck my dick?" 

Jeno laughs. "Never a bad time to make Twice puns."

"God." Donghyuck slams his head back onto the mattress, his hands on his sides as he lets Jeno take his sweet time. "I don't want the song Feel Special to be stuck in my head while you're sucking my dick." 

"Oh?" Jeno pulls away from him completely, his hand off his crotch and lips away from his thigh now. Donghyuck cannot help the whine that comes out of his throat. "Do you want me to play Feel Special right now? Set the mood?" 

"No!" Donghyuck cries out with vehemence. "I just want you to suck me off, please. Just put your hands on me. Anywhere at all." 

This time, Jeno relents. He gets back in between his legs, and this time, grabs his boxers by the waist band and asks him to lift his hips so that he can pull it off completely. Donghyuck obliges, shifting so that Jeno can tug it off his legs. Donghyuck practically kicks his boxers off, toeing it away when it reaches his foot. 

"I think Feel Special would fit this mood." 

Donghyuck fights the urge to rolls his eyes, instead pulls him down again to kiss him. He pulls away, tugging on Jeno's lips with his teeth. "I appreciate that you want to set the mood but please⏤I just want you to touch me. Stop being a tease." 

Jeno looks at him, that undivided attention laid upon him again and it takes so much for Donghyuck not to look away. Jeno can be intense if he wants to, and Donghyuck is helpless but to love every part of him, every side of him that reveals itself to Donghyuck. 

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

Apparently, Donghyuck practically begging for his cold dick to be finally touched worked. Because that is all it takes before Jeno is going down on him, strong hand wrapped around his girth and Jeno takes the tip into his mouth at the same time. The sudden warmth and wetness of Jeno's lips makes Donghyuck moan, hand immediately flying to grab at Jeno's hair.

The feeling of Jeno's mouth around him is amazing. He thinks he can get used to this, but it will still always feel like the first time being blown. Jeno starts bobbing his head in a rhythm, tongue flat on the underside of his dick so that Donghyuck feels all of him. 

"Fuck," he sighs out, the hand on Jeno's hair gripping tight as Jeno goes down on him slowly. When Jeno finally goes lax and deep throats him, when the tip of his cock reaches the hilt of Jeno's throat, Donghyuck can't help the pathetic whimper and the trembling of his legs. 

"God, you're so good⏤so so good, keep going baby, you're doing so well." He manages to get the words out, but he does not even know how he's managing to be coherent with how the electricity is traversing from Jeno to him. Jeno stays like that for a second, Donghyuck's cock deep in his throat, his nose meeting the base of his dick and the muscles in his throat relaxing and unrelaxing to make Donghyuck feel all of it. If the world has seven wonders, then Jeno's mouth would be the eighth.

Jeno releases him all the way this time, and Donghyuck does not miss the string of saliva that connects the tip of his cock and Jeno's bottom lip. He wants to reach out and kiss it away. 

He looks at Jeno, who's looking at him with swollen lips and eyes blown wide. "Good?" Jeno asks, setting a rhythm with his hand on Donghyuck's dick, the spit from Jeno's earlier ministrations serving as lube. 

"Yeah," Donghyuck responds, voice barely above a whisper as he combs Jeno's hair back. "Good. You wanna… want me to blow you this time?" 

Jeno shakes his head, dipping his head low enough to place a kiss on top of Donghyuck's dick and it almost sends Donghyuck straight to heaven. Almost. 

"Not yet, kinda want you to come in my mouth first." 

Of all the things that Donghyuck still cannot understand about Jeno, it's the way how he says shit like this with the most innocent smile that he does not understand the most. He has a pretty face and a filthy mouth if he wants to and it sends Donghyuck over the edge every time. 

"Okay." He relaxes back on the bed, fingers gripping Jeno's hair so the strands stay slicked back away from his face. There is something so divine with the way Jeno looks with Donghyuck's dick in his mouth and Donghyuck wants to etch this memory until his brain burns with it. 

But the feeling is too good, that no matter how hard he tries to fight to keep his eyes open because he wants to watch Jeno⏤his eyes screw shut tight as the electricity travels up his spine. Jeno is so fucking good at giving head and Donghyuck is going to cum so embarrassingly fast from it. 

Sometimes, Donghyuck cannot help but compare Jeno to the sea. He is the water that dissipates his fire, the calm that pulls down his storm⏤Jeno is the ocean that devours him until he has filled his lungs with the taste of him. And if Donghyuck will die of drowning, he's thankful to let Jeno be the cause of it. 

Donghyuck tries to hold it in, tries to keep the feeling inside the pit of his stomach. He wants to relish in the feeling, bask in the pleasure that knots his insides together. It's almost pathetic how Jeno's mouth can do so much to him. 

It begins in waves, like the ocean that Donghyuck compares Jeno to in his mind. It hits him slowly at first, and it escapes him in eccentric gasps, moans that sound so much like a mixture of a prayer and Jeno's name. Then, the waves crash to the shore, engulfing everything that stands in its path. 

When Jeno takes him back down to the hilt of his throat once again, tongue pressing on the vein on the underside of his cock, Donghyuck cums. 

"Oh⏤god, Jeno! Please! Oh fuck, Jeno⏤ _I love you._ "

The words come out of his mouth in one breath, the air in his lungs knocked out when he cums inside Jeno's mouth. He does not even see Jeno's reaction, but the gravity of his words hit him when Jeno does not speak. 

His brain is still muddled from the orgasm, the hairs on skin still standing up but Donghyuck forces himself to open his eyes, his entire body burning. 

When he looks up at Jeno, there's a droplet of cum that escapes the side of his lips. Quickly, Jeno swallows and his tongue darts out to catch the droplet in instinct. If Donghyuck isn't having a mental breakdown right now, he's sure that would've gone straight to his dick. 

Jeno is understandably surprised, but it's the pleasant kind of surprise. There's that fond look on his face that Donghyuck always shies away from. But this time, Donghyuck looks at Jeno. Really looks at him. 

Jeno crawls up to him so that he's next to Donghyuck. "Can you say that again?" 

Donghyuck makes a sound from the back of his throat. "I didn't mean to say it like that… now it sounds like I only love you because you give good head." 

Jeno laughs goodnaturedly, reaches out to hold Donghyuck's hand and Donghyuck melt from the intimacy of it all. "You love me?" 

When Jeno looks at him with all the love in the world, who is Donghyuck to be a coward? 

He braves it this time, inhales, squeezes Jeno's hand in his and intertwine their fingers together. "I love you. I have loved you for a while now, I was just too much of a coward to admit it. I didn't want to ruin what we had, I didn't want to overstep my boundaries. I wanted you to stay in my life that's why I never said it first."

"But today… I planned out everything in my head, today was supposed to be perfect. We were supposed to sit down by your favorite tree and I was supposed to ask you to be my boyfriend before sundown but I keep on getting nervous."

Donghyuck pauses, and Jeno looks at him with so much understanding. Donghyuck has never known a love like this, and truthfully, he can't be more thankful that it's Jeno. 

"This day is perfect, Donghyuck. Everyday is perfect because it's with you. It might have not gone according to your plan, but hey, it's not too late to end it the way you originally wanted to." Jeno tells him, tilting his head to the side just before he leans forward to press a kiss to his cheek. 

Donghyuck stares at Jeno for a moment, speaking with their eyes and when Donghyuck finally realizes⏤he lets out a huge exhale and a laugh so loud it resonates in the walls of Jeno's room.

"Lee Jeno, I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?" 

"Yes, Donghyuck. I will be your boyfriend." 

It's Donghyuck that lunges forward first, pushing Jeno down on the bed to trap him between his legs and pepper his face with kisses. 

Boyfriend. He is now Jeno's _official_ boyfriend. He can scream it to the world if he can, but for now, as Jeno's boyfriend, there is one thing he needs to take care of. 

He stops kissing Jeno, only to ask: "Can I blow you now?" 

"Yes please." 

As it turns out, they make a good couple⏤even better than when they were semi-official. Who knew that Donghyuck knew how to compromise? And now, he's even helping Renjun get through a couple fight with Jaemin. 

"You should just talk to him." Donghyuck suggests over lunch. It's ridiculous, he thinks⏤how he and his boyfriend somehow got roped into the bickering of their friends. Now, he's not having lunch with Jeno because Jaemin has pulled him away to sit with him. The most incredulous thing perhaps is the fact that Jeno and Jaemin are sitting two tables away from them. 

"I talked to him first last time." Renjun insists, stabbing his burger with a fork. "He should talk to me first this time. That's compromise." 

Donghyuck rubs his temples, glancing over to Jeno and Jaemin's table, right at the exact moment for Jeno to smile at him. Donghyuck smiles back, waving discreetly. 

"You and I have a very different definition of compromise." 

Renjun raises a brow at him. "What does that mean?" 

Donghyuck only shrugs, and Renjun is opening his mouth to retort but he falls silent when Jeno stalks up to their table, Jaemin following him suit. 

"Jaemin wants to tell you something, Renjun." Jeno coaxes, sliding down on the space next to Donghyuck on the bench. Donghyuck scoots to make space for him, gladly wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist. He's happy to have him back. Whatever Jeno told Jaemin must have worked, because Donghyuck knows Renjun and Jaemin are both prideful. Whatever it is, it must be the Jeno magic. 

Jaemin grumbles, but looks apologetic nonetheless. It's just a pity that Renjun isn't looking at him.. "I'm sorry… that's what I wanted to say. I'm sorry for being a bad boyfriend, and for not listening to you. I will do better." 

Renjun ultimately wavers, his lower lip trembling but he holds it in to look up at Jaemin. Donghyuck hides his laughter against Jeno's shoulder, and Jeno elbows him to stop. 

He doesn't though.

"You promise?" 

"I promise." 

"Fine, you can sit next to me now." 

They're a curious case, Renjun and Jaemin⏤but the two of them are still learning about each other. Much like Jeno and Donghyuck. Donghyuck still learns so much about Jeno, and his curiosity for him grows more and more each day. 

He presses a kiss to Jeno's cheek when Jaemin and Renjun finally make up, with Jaemin now allowed to be near Renjun, it probably means that they won't fight for another week or two. 

"I appreciate you." He whispers to Jeno, low enough for the other couple across them not to hear. 

Jeno turns to smile at him, cupping his cheek with a hand as he presses a kiss to the side of his lips. "I appreciate you too." 


End file.
